


Quality Entertainment

by nerdytardis



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdytardis/pseuds/nerdytardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Emily is very surprised and Cassidy is a huge Project Runway fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what this is but here you go  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Damn,”

Emily dug around in the backseat of her car.  With a sigh, she sat back, empty handed.  She must have left her purse in the church; now she was going to have to drive all the way across town to get it back. 

Tiredly gripping the steering wheel, Emily turned the key and started the car again. 

The church loomed up into her view, for the second time today, breaking up the straight line of the horizon.  She pulled up next to the building, kicking up a new cloud of dust. 

Walking up to the door, she stopped for a moment as a thought crossed her mind. 

Jesse was home now, his truck parked in its spot next to the building, and she would really prefer not to explain why she had been hanging around in the church on a Friday afternoon.  Sometimes she just needed a little time to herself, away from her job and her responsibilities, so she would take her lunch break all the way out here.  But she always made sure Jesse was out first. 

Carefully pulling the door open, she poked her head into the kitchen.  Her purse sat on the table, just where she had left it, and the room was empty.  She let out a relieve breath and stepped through the door. 

She made it all the way to the table before she even registered the murmur of the television.  Frowning, she quietly tip-toed towards the living room.  Jesse never used the TV.  She had almost started to think that it wasn’t even plugged in to anything. 

Yet there he was, right in front of her, lounging on the couch, his legs stretched out in front of him, and watching some random game-show.  There was a noise from Jesse’s room, catching Jesse’s attention and causing Emily to flinch back behind the door for a moment. 

“Which bloody notebook was it again?”

Emily’s frown deepened as she recognized Cassidy’s distinctive lilt. 

“The blue one,” Jesse called, and then turned back to the television, flipping through a few channels. 

“This one?” Cassidy emerged from the room, waving a battered, blue notebook. 

“Yeah, thanks Cass,” Jesse smiled up the Irishman, and took the offered book. 

At this point, Emily’s curiosity was peaked.  Even though she knew she should leave, she couldn’t seem to tear herself away from the scene in front of her. 

Cassidy flopped down on the couch next to Jesse and promptly grabbed the remote out of his hand.  Jesse gave him a sideways glance, raising an eyebrow at Cassidy, who only shrugged.  “I’m not going to watch anymore of your shite TV,”

“Whatever you say,” Jesse opened the notebook.  With a chuckle, Cassidy leaned into Jesse, resting his head on the other man as they both settled into the couch more. 

Cassidy began flipping through the channels, offering his very unique commentary on everything. 

“…and why does there need to be so many fucking news channels?  I remember when the news was only on for 15 minutes every night and you didn’t need to wade through all these old white guys to find something to watch,”

Jesse just smiled softly and shook his head, not even looking up from what he was writing in the notebook.

Finally finding an episode of Project Runway, Cassidy threw the remote to the end of the couch and tucked himself even closer into Jesse, resting his head on the other man’s leg. 

“Now this,” he said, pointed animatedly at the TV, “is quality entertainment.  And I can guarantee it will be more interesting than whatever the hell your sermon is on about,” Cassidy jerked his thumb towards the notebook Jesse had been diligently writing in. 

Huffing, Jesse frowned down at Cassidy.  “What’s that supposed to mean?  Are you saying I’m boring?”

Emily, who had been totally perplexed by the entire interaction, was now shocked as Cassidy reached up and grabbed Jesse’s shirt.  “You?  Boring?”  He pulled Jesse closer to him, to the point where their faces were almost touching, “We both know that isn’t true,”

Heat rose to Emily’s cheeks and her eyes widened.  This was not something she should be watching. 

Jesse was grinning now, matching Cassidy’s toothy smile.  It looked like Jesse was about the close the gap between them for a moment, but he pulled back suddenly.  “Still, you said you don’t like my sermons,” Cassidy raised an eyebrow as Jesse continued, “So I think you should get me a cup of coffee,”

Pouting, Cassidy pulled himself off the couch.  Emily, realizing that she was still here, started to scramble backwards.  She heard Cassidy groaning and saying “God, Jess why do _I_ have to do everything?” as she pulled herself back up and bolted across the kitchen. 

“Hey,” Emily froze, her hand just brushing her purse.  She turned around slowly, totally unprepared for this situation.  Standing in the doorway, Cassidy was squinting at her, his head tilted in confusion.  “What are you doing here?”

“Who’s that Cass?” Jesse called from the other room. 

“It’s the little piano lady,”

Emily, a deer in the headlights, wasn’t even fazed by the fact that Cassidy still didn’t know her name.  Now Jesse was standing beside Cassidy, “Emily?”

“I-,” Stammering, she looked anywhere but at the two people watching her curiously, “I forgot my purse,” She snatched the offending object off the table and held it close to her chest. 

“Oh,” Jesse said, “Do you have the programs all set for Sunday?”

Startled by the turn of the conversation, Emily just nodded.  Jesse, contented with the answer, gave Emily one more look before turning back to the living room.  Still rooted to her spot in the middle of the kitchen, waiting for some kind of fallout, Emily just watched him go. 

Cassidy, who hadn’t moved either, finally blinked.  Walking over to the counter, he flipped on the coffee pot.  Giving Emily a sideways glance, he pulled out Jesse’s favorite mug from the cabinet. 

“Do you need something else, or…?” He asked, never letting her out of his sights. 

Emily shook herself, realizing that she had been staring again.  “Oh, no, I’m fine, I’m just going to, leave now,”

Cassidy nodded, still watching her. 

She turned away from Cassidy.  Quickly making her way to the door, she was shocked yet again when Cassidy was suddenly next to her. 

He looked her over again, his eyes studying her curiously.  “You’re not going to make any trouble right?”

“What?” Emily said, her voice barely a whisper in her surprise. 

“Because this town is full of loonies and I don’t want ‘em to being banging the door down with pitchforks.  It would really upset Jess, and I’m getting tired of washing blood out of my shirt,”

Emily swallowed, suddenly aware of just how close Cassidy had gotten.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about,”

Nodding, Cassidy’s body language suddenly shifted, as he smiled down at her and stepped back over to the counter as if nothing had happened.

After the whirlwind of the past few minutes, Emily was amazed she was able to keep her voice from shaking as she spoke, “Even if I did know what- what it was you were talking about, I wouldn’t- well I would be fine with it,”

Cassidy turned back to her, arching his eyebrow in surprise. 

“Oh really?” 

She nodded, still amazed with her own ability to stay calm. 

Cassidy’s smile this time was much softer.  He leaned against the counter and stuck his hands absentmindedly in his pockets.  “That’s very cool of you,”

Emily, who had been ready to bolt from the moment the conversation started, suddenly found herself deflating.  The man looked so grateful she couldn’t help herself.  “Yeah, well, whatever makes you happy, I guess,”

“I didn’t think you liked me,” Cassidy said, his face scrunching up in a way that Emily couldn’t help but find adorable. 

“Well,” She started, “You still haven’t fixed the air conditioning,”

Cassidy laughed at that, responding with his customary, “I’m waiting on a part,”

“What are you two talking about in there?” Jesse asked from the living room, “I thought you were making me coffee Cass,”

“Hold your horses,” Cassidy called back, looking at Emily and rolling his eyes, “He can be such a fuckin’ crybaby am I right?” he whispered at her.  Emily couldn’t contain her laugh. 

“I should probably actually be going,” She said, realizing that she had already probably used up more time than her lunch break allowed, “I’m going to be late for work,”

Cassidy waved a hand towards the door, pressing his other hand to his chest dramatically, “Oh yeah, don’t stay on account of little ol’ me,”

As she stepped out the door finally, Emily could hear Cassidy yelling “Don’t tell me you changed the channel again you fucker!” as he rushed back into the living room with Jesse’s coffee. 

Smiling quietly to herself, Emily closed the door behind her.  Her boss was going to have a fit when she finally got back, but she didn’t seem to find it in herself to care right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> i just realized this is basically the same plot as another fic i wrote so i guess "finding person A and B on the couch, accidentally revealing their secret relationship" is like, my default writing setting? ?? lmao  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
